Goodnight Kiss
by Kirai-chan
Summary: Hey, Neji. It’s me. Jeeze, I can’t even recall if you know my name anymore. I doubt you remember me. Well, I’m writing this letter to you to tell you some important things you should’ve known long ago. I guess you were too dense to figure them out.
1. Goodbye Forever

Goodbye Forever:

_Hey, Neji. It's me. Jeeze, I can't even recall if you know my name anymore. I doubt you remember me. Well, I'm writing this letter to you to tell you some important things you should've known long ago. I guess you were too dense to figure them out._

_I'm going to start about a month ago, when you began to date Haruno Sakura. Yeah, she was pretty, smart, and very strong. Everything I'm not. I'm not very pretty, I'm not too smart, and I'm pretty weak for a ninja. That day you didn't come to training I knew something was up. Finally, after waiting four hours for you to show, I decided I would walk around Konoha to see what you were up to, and if everyone was okay._

_I was strolling down the street when I passed a café, your favorite one. You used to take me to eat a there after training sometimes. It really was a lot of fun. I entered the café, thinking maybe you were there enjoying a milkshake. You like vanilla with extra whipped cream, sprinkles, and _no cherry_. You never liked the cherries, and if there was one on your milkshake, you had to order a whole new one. I remember making a name for your 'disease'. I called it cherryphobia. You laughed so hard at that. I thought that I had finally melted the ice-cold heart of Hyuga Neji. Boy was I wrong._

_In a corner in the back of the room you sat with Sakura at _our_ table, laughing at _her_ jokes and everything _she_ said, stirring the very same milkshake you always got with me. I heard Sakura say something about cherryphobia, and I had had enough. I ran out of the restaurant with tears in my eyes. The event that had taken place was obvious; I had been replaced._

_Some days you skipped training, but never gave me any notice. I trained by myself most days. The skipped training became more and more frequent until it was quite scarce, and soon I decided to follow you from when you got up in the morning. From the time you left the Hyuga compound I was following you, making sure not to be seen or heard. At last you came to a stop. Soon enough Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi joined you. So you _didn't_ just replace me; you replaced your entire team._

_I swear after that I demolished over a hundred trees. Breathing heavily, I continued home to my lonely apartment. Without my sister, I have no one to go home to. At one time, you may have walked me home and spent the night in the extra bedroom, which used to be Kyou's. It just shows how much I trust…no, trusted…you._

_You blamed it on trying to get away from your family, but secretly I knew you knew I knew that that wasn't the reason, was it? I really appreciated that, Neji. It helped me get over my loss._

_You never paid any attention to me anymore, not that I needed much. But you completely ignored me, and didn't even seem to notice me when we bumped into each other on the streets. One day, I was training when I heard voices in a forest clearing a little ways away. You know, the secret clearing we found one day. The one with the waterfall and the nice, clear water of a small stream? The very same one we would always eat lunch by after an exhausting session of training. Our secret garden, we called it. Not even Lee or Gai-sensei knew about it. You hung up a swing, and you would sometimes push me. Remember that? I loved feeling so free; flying through the air, wishing I could fly higher and higher until I disappeared among the stars. But you always brought me back; you said you didn't want to lose me that one time. The next day, you acted like nothing had happened, but I could tell that you were becoming more and more outgoing and friendly every day._

_Well now in our secret clearing, you sat pushing Sakura in the swing. She laughed happily as you swung her higher and higher. And then you brought her back down. I could barely hear the words you whispered in her ear from the tree I was hiding behind. 'I don't want to lose you among the stars, my hime…'. My words; the words you once said to me. What happened? As you kissed Sakura lovingly tears ran freely down my face. What happened? What happened? I asked myself this over and over again as I ran through the forest. At last I came to our old training ground. I began to train. What happened? Why wasn't I the one whose jokes you laughed at, whose company you enjoyed, who you swung so high and brought back down? Why wasn't I the one you kissed…_

_All these questions, now answers. That's the truth. I realized then that I had fallen in love with you. I had fallen in love with Hyuga Neji, the cold heartless jerk whose heart had been almost melted by me and completely melted by Haruno Sakura. What did she have that I didn't? Everything._

_Lee found me a few days later; I had trained for four days straight. I was exhausted, and I woke up a few more days later in the hospital. When I was completely well again, I walked home. Now here I am, writing this letter to you, so that you will always know why, even if you don't care._

_Why? Because I only came to Konoha for you. Why? Because when I was only six, a boy found me. A boy comforted me. A boy took away all of my fears, enabled me to dream, and to hope. He allowed me to find happiness once again. Yes, that little boy with white eyes. That little Hyuga boy. Where had he gone? Why? I tried; I really did. Too bad I wasn't strong enough for you. So, Neji. I guess this is goodbye…forever._

_My love always,_

_Tenten_


	2. Prodigy

Prodigy:

Two weeks after Tenten left, Neji had revealed himself as an imposter from the Sound Country. He had been attempting to assassinate Naruto. The real Neji was found a few weeks later in the Hidden Sound Village, beaten nearly to death. Orochimaru was defeated by none other than Naruto with help from Gaara. Sasuke was returned to normal thanks to Orochimaru's defeat. Akatsuki was taken down. When Neji found that Tenten had left, his entire world crumbled and he returned to how he had once been – cold, heartless, and alone in the world. Not even Rock Lee could break his shield of stone.

>

Twelve years later, a small girl plays on the playground with her only two friends, Uchiha Rei, who looked exactly like her mother, Sakura, and Uchiha Kazemaru, who looked exactly like his father, Sasuke (they're twins (both have mastered the Sharingan)). Just that year these three thirteen-year-olds had become genins. This young girl had dark, dark brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail (like Neji's). Here white eyes sparkled in the morning sunlight. Though she had only come to Konoha a few weeks ago. Ruru was nominated the rookie of the year.

She wore a dress which started like a traditional kimono, but was all one piece except for the obi, and had two long slits on either side that reached from the end of the dress to a couple inches below the hip. It was mainly black, but also white, and the white obi was decorated with black lotus flowers and the main black part was decorated with white lotus flowers. It was made by Rock Lee (believe it or not). Underneath she wore tight black shorts that reached down to her knees (like Sakura's) and she also wore white leg warmers with black edges. As for weapons, she carried a giant sickle called Disutorakuta, or just Kuta, on her back and many other weapons were hidden on her _somewhere_, but no one knew where she hid so many weapons and scrolls. But besides these weapons, Ruru could also use her Byakugan pretty well. She wore white bandages around her forehead, and over that her forehead protector.

It was unknown that a Hyuga resided outside of Konoha until a few weeks ago, when the Sand delivered Ruru to Konoha. Ruru's mother had been kidnapped by some enemy ninja, but Ruru wouldn't talk to anyone about it. Ruru now resides in the Hyuga compound, taken care of by Hinata, who is the current Hokage's (Naruto's) wife. However, Hiashi is still deciding who will take care of Ruru permanently, because Hinata has three children of her own. Right now, he is in a meeting with the other Hyuga elders, discussing the topic. The meeting is almost over…

5…

4…

3…

2…

"WHAT! I AM NOT TAKING CARE OF A KID!" A string of cusses unable to be repeated in this particular story (although it is rated T) flew from Hyuga Neji's mouth as he stormed out of the meeting.

Hiashi sighed as he watched his nephew go angrily across the compound, frightening the small children that played quietly. Then Hiashi smiled; hopefully this girl, Ruru, could brighten Neji up. Ever since that teammate of his left, well…he hadn't been of the best disposition.

Ruru's belongings were moved from the room near Hinata and Naruto's to the room right next to Neji's. It was even connected to Neji's! Neji sat at a table in his room, sipping tea quietly. Everything was so peaceful, so serene, so…

"Tou-san," a voice said. Neji jumped violently, almost spilling his tea. Neji turned and glared a Ruru, who was standing there innocently. "I'm going to go and train with Kazemaru, Rei, and Ino-sensei. Okay?"

"I'm…not…your…father!" Neji said, eyebrow twitching. Veins appeared on the back of his head as Ruru sarcastically rolled her eyes at him and turned to leave. "That girl needs to learn something of respect," Neji muttered.

"I heard that!" yelled Ruru. Neji just sighed and sank back into his chair. All of a sudden the day wasn't so pleasant. He closed his eyes and just as he was about to fall asleep…

"You should go and watch her train if you don't have anything else to do," Hinata said, interrupting his nap.

"ARGH!" Neji roared. "Why is everyone interrupting my peaceful, serene, quiet, pleasant morning!"

Hinata stared at him. "I like to watch my kids train."

"Ruru's not my kid!"

"For now she is. Deal with it!" Hinata crossed her arms.She had obviously grown more…um…_social_ since she began dating Naruto. But then again, becoming a mother changes everyone. Neji grumbled something about 'Shikamaru's right…troublesome women…' and got up to watch Ruru, Rei, and Kazemaru train.

>

Ruru and Kazemaru were paired together while training and Rei was training with Ino. Neji sat at the end of the clearing, meditating. This wasn't going to be very interesting; they were just Genin, after all, and not very good. Neji could…um…_tell_. (An/ Right…he could tell…_cough_not_cough_)

"Argh!" Ruru screamed. Neji smirked. So she wasn't very strong at all; she couldn't even defeat Uchiha Sasuke's child. "You completely wrecked my hair! I'll kill you!"

Neji raised an eyebrow and opened his eyes. Ruru was yelling fiercely at Kazemaru, who sweat-dropped along with Neji. Ruru was still holding her giant sickle, which she called Kuta, but now had a murderous intent in her eyes. A single strand of hair was let loose from her ponytail.

"BYAKUGAN!" Ruru activated her Byakugan. "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" (Divine Sixty-four Strikes). Kazemaru's eyes widened in shock as he attempted to dodge the attack, but could only dodge about ten of the sixty-four. He would be barely able to use jutsus now as fifty-four of his chakra (energy) holes were closed.

Ino and Rei had stopped sparring and now focused on Ruru and Kazemaru. Ino was prepared to stop them if they got _too_ serious. Neji narrowed his eyes; if Ruru had grown up out of the Hyuga compound, and if she was a member of the Branch family, then how had she figured out how to do such advanced attacks without anyone teaching her? Unless…

"Sharingan!" Kazemaru yelled, activating his Sharingan. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique!) Multiple balls of fire flew at Ruru, who easily dodged them, but wasn't able to see the shuriken hidden in the fire.

Thinking quickly, she shouted, "Hakkesho Kaiten!" (Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin!) Chakra was expelled from all of Ruru's body, making it impossible for the shurikans to pass her defense, and beside this, it hit Kazemaru himself and he was smashed against a tree. Before he could get up again, he was hit with Ruru's Hakke Kusho (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm). Kazemaru was forced back through the tree, creating a large hole. Ruru continued using the basic Juken (Gentle Fist) style on Kazemaru until he flew back violently, steaming as he crashed against the ground. He coughed up a bit of blood and fell unconscious. The victor was Ruru.

_Impossible…_Neji thought, as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. _How…unless…is she a genius? Like me? Yes…I believe that I have just found the next prodigy of the Hyuga clan._

Ruru smirked and droped forward, fainting. Neji stood up and walked over to Ruru, picking her up. Ino picked up Kazemaru, and they started off towards the hospital, Rei following close behind.

>

Later than night…

"Hiashi-sama, I believe that Ruru is the next prodigy of the Hyuga clan," Neji said, addressing the man in front of him. Hiashi stared out of the window at the dark night.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Hiashi said. "She is, after all…never mind. All that matters now is that you take good care of her."

"Yes sir, but…she keeps calling me 'Tou-san'."

"So? Deal with it," Hiashi said. Neji got up and left. What he couldn't see was Hiashi smiling out at the night. _It's only right that she calls you that. You should know. And to think they call you a genius._

_>_

Okay, I'm going to be giving profiles on the OCs in this story. And by the way; if you can read this story, there is no doubt you can write a simple little review! Please…just click that little button down there…I worked so hard! PLEASE! I'll start crying if you don't…

Ruru's Profile:

Age: Twelve

Date of Birth: May 15

Height: 4' 10"

Weight: 77lbs. (35kg)

Hair Color: Brown, almost black

Eye Color: White

Blood Type: O

Rank: Genin

Known Jutsu/Kekkei Genkai:

Byakugan: A person with the Byakugan can have a nearly 360 degree field of vision, save for a small blind spot near the back of the neck which is its only known weakness. Byakugan users can detect anything around them within a 50-meter radius (although later in the manga Hyūga Neji manages to increase the radius to 800 meters), making them close-range combat experts. When the Byakugan is activated, the user can see through most matter over extremely long distances -- how well may depend on the individual user -- and perceive the body's inner chakra coil system. Also, it cannot be blocked, unlike the Sharingan.

Juken (Gentle Fist): The inner coil system that transfers chakra around the body is very close and is essentially a part of all of the human body, including crucial organs. Members of the Hyuga clan train in a special fighting style that requires the Byakugan and excellent chakra control; through the Byakugan they are able to see the opponent's inner coil system which they forcefully channel their own chakra into, causing severe damage to organs nearby. This is an offensive and deffensive short-range attack, with no rank.

Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin): A very advanced Taijutsu passed down in the Hyuga main house it uses a solid amount of chakra expelled from the whole body - as opposed to imprecise bursts from only specific parts of the body, which is the most even your typical Jounin can manage - to stop any attack in its tracks, then push it back with equal force, making it a very efficient defense and also making it possible to use it as an offense. Despite it being a secret jutsu passed only in the Hyūga main house, Hyūga Neji of the Branch house mastered it without any training or information of the technique from the Main house, but rather discovered the technique himself and trained with his teammate Tenten a weapons specialist, to perfect it, which is a sure testimony to his genius. This is an offensive and deffensive short-range attack, with no rank. (In this story, if Ruru mastered it like Neji did, then she would be considered a genius like Neji)

Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms): A very advanced Gentle Fist Style technique, the user must be able to see the Chakra holes (tenketsu, pressure points) of the opponent and execute it with incredible dexterity and precision in order for it to be effective. In a series of two heavy strikes, followed by two more, followed by four, followed by eight, followed by sixteen, followed by a dazzling thirty-two consecutive pinpoint-precision strikes, this jutsu closes 64 of the 361 tenketsu of the opponent completely. The last of the sixty-four strikes appears to be a blow with the full, open hand, rather than the fingertips of the index and middle fingers. The end result is a victim with disrupted chakra flow, making it very problematic to stay standing up and impossible to execute jutsu, unless an alternate chakra source is available, which is exceedingly rare and has only been demonstrated thus far in people containing a Biju (Tail Beast). This jutsu is passed down in the Hyūga main house, but it is theoretically possible to figure it out on one's own if one is talented and insightful enough to do so (Hyūga Neji being the only known example). This is an offensive short range attack, with no rank.

Hakke Kusho (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm): A palm thrust, capable of being done while out of arms' reach, that pushes away the victim violently with chakra. This is apparently used in a similar style as Hakkeshō Kaiten. This is an offensive short-range attack, with no rank.

Disutorakuta (Distructor): Disutorakuta, or just Kuta, is Ruru's sickle. It consists of a curved blade with a short, one-hand handle attached. The inside of the curve is sharp, so that the user can swing the blade at the opponent, catchingthem in the curve and slicingthem at the same time. Attached to the end of the handle is a long chain, which is attached to another handle with no second sickle. Ruru's sickle is about three or four times the size of a normal sickle, so it is about three and a half feet long. Ruru carries it in the back of her obi, sort of like Temari does with her fan and sash. The sickle's name, Disutorakuta, means Distructor. She calls it Kuta for short. (I still haven't revealed everything she can do with Kuta.)

All of this information was found at 


	3. You Raise Me Up

Okay, I'm really really sorry for not updating in like, months, but I am back! Mwahahahaha! And now I think I know how I'm going to end the story, because before I had writers block and then I came up with an idea on my vacation to Bermuda which was really cool because I got to go snorkeling and I got to swim with the dolphins and go to the beach and lots of other fun stuff! But now that's over and I'm back and writing the rest of this fic because so many people seem to like it. Sorry this chapter's pretty short, but the next one will hopefully be a lot longer. Thank you very much for all of the reviews, they've really kept me going. Lot's of motivation. And please, please, don't kill me. Just put the kunai down gently and read the story…(Flees to a land far, far away…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Bursts into tears) It's not fair!

Chapter 3: You Raise Me Up

One year later… (I know, another time skip; deal with it, peoples)…

"Hey, Ruru! Over here!" called Rei from a stool at Ichiraku's. Next to her sat Kazemaru, who had a glum expression on his face. The white-eyed girl ran across the street towards her friends with a smile on her face, waving at Rei.

"Hey, Rei. What's up with him?" inquired Ruru, taking a seat next to Kazemaru and staring at his disheveled appearance.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," said Rei, also staring at her brother. Kazemaru just grunted and glared at both of them.

"Jeeze, what's your problem?" Ruru asked, smirking as she ordered her ramen. "Hey, Kaze-kun, what do you want? The usual?" With no response from her teammate, Ruru just ordered him some pork ramen. Then she and Rei continued their conversation happily. Ruru smiled and laughed along with her friend, having the time of her life. Suddenly, Kazemaru slammed his hand down on the counter, and everyone at Ichiraku's stared at him.

"Kaze…" Ruru started.

"NO!" Kazemaru interrupted her. "How the hell can you act so damn _happy_!" Ruru looked at him confusedly. "You're mother's been kidnapped, you have to live with _Hyuga Neji_ of all people, and—"

"And what!" Ruru yelled back furiously. By this time, everyone at Ichiraku's PLUS the people outside on the streets were staring at them. "This isn't even any of your business! For your information, I know a lot more about what's been happening than _you_ do, for sure! For one thing, my mother was NOT kidnapped! She went on a long term mission of _her own free will_! And I _was not_ supposed to tell you that! And guess what I'm ALSO not supposed to tell you? Huh? Huh? Huh? You wanna know, do you!" At this point, Kazemaru was backing away from the furious kunoichi. "Well, here you go! The reason that I don't mind being stuck with Hyuga Neji is because no matter how cranky he is, no matter how cold-hearted, no matter how detached he may be, he is and always will be my father! Yes, my father!" Ruru had tears streaming down her face as she ran from the ramen place, pushing her way through the crowd as everyone watched her with big eyes.

"Go away, people! Show's over!" yelled Rei, waving her hands at the gathered crowd. She turned back to Kazemaru with a distressing smile, only to be glared at by him.

"You knew," he said coldly.

Rei looked at him sadly. "I only know because I'm a medic nin. I gained access to the birth certificates, and, well…"

"You didn't tell me."

"When Ruru found out…she wasn't very happy with me. It was all supposed to be a secret!" Rei explained frantically.

"She didn't tell me, either. She didn't trust me. And I thought we were friends!" Kazemaru said, glaring even more fiercely at his sister.

"That's not the reason, Kazemaru! Ruru trusts you even more than she does me! The only reason she didn't tell you is because she has a sense of duty to her mother and to her leader!" Rei shouted, anger radiating from her. She walked right up to Kazemaru and poked him in the chest. Looking him straight in the eyes, Rei said, "You must be blind if you can't see that. And you must be ludicrous to not believe that Ruru would keep secrets from you without a more-than-decent excuse!" With this, she slapped Kazemaru's cheek and remorselessly stomped out of Ichiraku's.

Kazemaru's fingers brushed his cheek lightly as he speculated what had just occurred. Realizing his mistake, he ignored the gawking crowd and walked briskly out of the ramen place.

(&)

Neji walked through the isolated rooms and halls of the Hyuga compound, following the distinct sound of a crying girl. Finally, he stopped at a room which was all too familiar to him. Neji raised a fist and knocked gently on the door. "Ruru, are you okay?" he called. There was no answer, but the sobbing immediately ceased. "Ruru, I'm coming in, okay?" Neji requested, more loudly than before. When there was still no response, he sighed and silently activated his Byakugan. _Five traps guarding the door…three the window…eight on the ceiling…something's not right. These are all relatively simple tricks, which the most inexperienced Genin could perform. Hmm…_

Neji opened the door and instantaneously jumped back to dodge the various weapons being flung at him. "Ruru, I can see through your traps. I'm coming in," Neji warned the young kunoichi. He stepped carefully into Ruru's bedroom, evading the numerous traps cautiously with many years of practice. He found Ruru on her bed, face down. Her pillow was soaked with tears from hours of crying.

"Ruru…what happened?" Neji asked smoothly. Ruru had never cried before; at least, not with him around. Ruru mumbled something, but her faint words were muffled by the pink pillow she held. Then she lifted her face from her pillow and rolled over to face Neji.

"I don't have to answer you! You can't make me! And besides, I don't even have to stay here for much longer!" she screamed at him.

Neji, confused by her words, questioned further. "What is that supposed to mean? The least you could do to show your appreciation for my hospitality is telling me when something's wrong!"

"Everything's wrong! I miss my mom! I hate you! I hate my teammates! I hate this village! And I just want to go home!" Ruru wailed, sitting up and burying her head in her knees and hands. Taken aback by here words, Neji's eyes softened.

"There's…nothing I can do about that, because I don't know why," he said quietly, bowing his head. "And I won't make you share with me if you don't want to. I'm sorry that I can't help you any more." Neji then walked out of the room, shutting the door inaudibly behind him.

Outside of the bedroom, Neji leaned against the wall and massaged his temples as he listened to Ruru's subdued weeping. The weeping of a homesick girl in a foreign city, longing for her supposedly dead mother; and yet, there was still nothing Neji could do for the young girl but admit that he cared about her.

(&)

Later that night, a dark figure approached Ruru's window, making soft whistling sounds in the darkness. Carefully Ruru slid open her window, fully dressed, and jumped out, landing next to the dark figure. Besides Kuta on her back, Ruru also carried a small pack of clothes and a few provisions. "Kaa-chan…" she whispered. The figure nodded her head and leapt off into the night, followed by Ruru. "Finally…" Ruru whispered. "I'll miss you, Kaze-kun, Rei-chan...Tou-san…"

And so Ruru disappeared, being led away by a dark figure in the night. The strangest thing was, the figure seemed to have two buns atop her head.

(&)

"Sir! Neji Sir!" came the cry at his door. Neji opened the door to find a servant standing there, holding a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Neji growled.

"I-It's Ruru, Sir! She's gone!" the servant said in a panic. "B-But she left some kind of note!" the servant informed him, handing him the piece of paper.

Neji took the paper and began to read, eyes widening.

_Dear Tou-san,_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave, because I had a wonderful time staying with you. However, fate will not allow me to stay with you. I am leaving tonight; my mother is coming for me. Please tell Kazemaru and Rei and Ino-sensei that I'm sorry. I love you all very much. I also wanted to leave you with a song I know. Please remember me and treasure this song, because it is very precious to me and my mother._

_My love always,_

_Ruru_

_When I am down and all my souls surround me,  
And troubles come and my heart burden me,  
AndI am still am waiting here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.  
_

_You raise me up soI can stand on mountains,  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas,  
I am strong whenI am on your shoulders,  
You raise me up to more thanI can be._

_  
You raise me up soI can stand on mountains,  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas,  
I am strong whenI am on your shoulders,  
You raise me up to more thanI can be. _

You raise me up to more thanI can be.

"Tenten…" Neji whispered, his heart tearing between pain and hope. "What time is it? When did she leave?"

"I-I don't know when she left, Sir, but it's 11:00 a.m. now. If she left during the night, there's no hope to find her, Sir. I'm sorry," the servant replied, scampering off.

Neji went back into his room and shut the door behind him, locking it. He read the rest of the letter.

_P.S. Kaa-chan says it's okay to cry, because crying doesn't make you weak. It shows that you aren't afraid to show to yourself your true emotions. It also shows how much you care for those you love. One of the reasons I was crying yesterday is because I knew I was going to have to leave Kazemaru and Rei and Ino-sensei, but especially you. You really are my Tou-san. I know that one year could not possibly make up for the time we missed together and are going to miss, but my duty lies with Kaa-chan because she has always cared and protected me. She still feels the pain in her heart although she knows that you love her. I'm sorry, but my mother's here now. Maybe someday I'll come back. Just remember: I love you and I'll never stop loving you! Neither will Kaa-chan! Bibi!_

The letter was already stained with tears, but soon fresh tears again marked the letter as Neji remembered how he and Tenten had first met…

(&)

And now it's time for Kaze-kun's profile! Yay!

Uchiha Kazemaru's Profile:

Age: Twelve, now Thirteen

Date of Birth: July 11

Height: 5'

Weight: 101 lbs.

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green

Blood Type: B

Rank: Genin, now Chuunin

Known Jutsu/Kekkei Genkai:

Sharingan: The Sharingan is a special type of dōjutsu (pupil technique) that naturally occurs in all members of the Uchiha clan, though not all of them gain the ability to utilize it. The Sharingan is thought to be descended from the Byakugan (see above), but grants the user different abilities and a different insight. The Sharingan's first and most well known ability is to memorize any technique that it is a witness to. It can memorize ninjutsu (ninja techniques), genjutsu (illusionary techniques), and taijutsu (hand-to-hand techniques) with perfect accuracy and allow the user to use the techniques, so long as they have the necessary resources to do so. Second, it has the ability to predict an opponent's movement, as well as allowing to track fast moving objects with great clarity. Third, it is capable of a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent. Fourth, it can see through genjutsu, the level of which is possibly dependent on the user's skill.

Shosen Jutsu: (Mystical Palm Technique): By concentrating chakra to the hand, the user is able to cure wounds by focusing their own chakra to where the critical injuries lie, healing them in the process. This jutsu, however, uses up a high amount of chakra. Very skilled Medical-Nins such as Tsunade can use the techniques to perform surgeries that otherwise would not be possible. This may also be utilized as the Chakra Enjintou and Chakra no Mesu, or the chakra scalpel for that matter - in order to sever the opponent's muscle fibers at the point of contact.

Tsutenkyaku: (Painful Sky Leg): This is basically just a kick down from the air, where Tsunadeor Sakurauses her marvellous strength to create an earthquake like effect and massive destruction to the surrounding area. It makes sense thatKaze should be able to perform this sinceSakura taught him how to use chakra to create immense strength that is required for this move.

Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu:(Sakura Blizzard Technique): Kaze hurls several kunai at his opponent, each with a small sack of miniature explosive tags attached. The opponent, while deflecting the kunai, will cause the sacks to break and scatter the tags on themselves and the area around them.Kaze merely has to throw another kunai with an explosive tag to ignite them, thus catching his opponent in an immense explosion.

Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu: (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower Technique): Multiple balls of fire are sent at the target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack.

And now for Kaze's twin, Rei!

Uchiha Rei's Profile:

Age: 12, now 13

Date of Birth: July 11

Height: 5' 2"

Weight:100 lbs.

Hair Color: Pink

Eye Color: Black

Blood Type: AB

Rank: Genin, now Chuunin

Known Jutsu/Kekkei Genkai:

Sharingan: The Sharingan is a special type of dōjutsu (pupil technique) that naturally occurs in all members of the Uchiha clan, though not all of them gain the ability to utilize it. The Sharingan is thought to be descended from the Byakugan (see above), but grants the user different abilities and a different insight. The Sharingan's first and most well known ability is to memorize any technique that it is a witness to. It can memorize ninjutsu (ninja techniques), genjutsu (illusionary techniques), and taijutsu (hand-to-hand techniques) with perfect accuracy and allow the user to use the techniques, so long as they have the necessary resources to do so. Second, it has the ability to predict an opponent's movement, as well as allowing to track fast moving objects with great clarity. Third, it is capable of a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent. Fourth, it can see through genjutsu, the level of which is possibly dependent on the user's skill.

Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu: (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower Technique): Multiple balls of fire are sent at the target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack.

Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu: (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique): After binding the opponent, the user blows a large torrential burst of fire usually along a length of cord, guide wire, or any other long thin object.

Sofushasen no Tachi: (Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades): Utilizing the abilities of the Sharingan, the user is able to control three Windmill Shuriken which have wire cords attached to them (two held with the hands and one with the mouth) and manipulate their paths to tie the opponent to a nearby large object, binding them.

Katon: Goukakyuuno Jutsu: (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique): Utilizing a high amount of chakra, a large ball of flame is exhaled from the user's mouth. When an Uchiha clan member perfectly masters this technique, the person is fully recognized as an adult. This Katon jutsu is said to be the most powerful among all others of the same element, since this is seen as a rite of passage into adulthood for all Uchiha clan members.

Shintenshin no Jutsu: (Art of the Valentine): Allows the user to enter a target's mind, taking control of their body and senses. Known normally as a spying Jutsu, it can also be used in battle although with many drawbacks. The user's spirit travels not as quickly though, making it somewhat easy to dodge. If the spirit does happen to miss, the user's body will be left as an empty vessel for a few minutes, hence, leaving it wide open to an attack. There's no guarnantee that, even if the technique does work, it can last for more than two to three minutes. When the user is inside of the target's body, any damage that is inflicted on the target will also be caused upon on their original body, therefore, if the target dies, so shall the user.

Shinranshin no Jutsu: (Mind Body Disturbance Technique): A more advanced form of the Shintenshin no Jutsu, this skill is used for confusing enemies into attacking their own allies, wreaking havoc among enemy lines. By forming a rectangular hand seal, the user is able to send a spirit of confusion into their target. Although the target is mentally aware of what they are doing, he is unable to control his body. For this particular jutsu, the user is able to stay in their own body with this skill, unlike its predecessor.

Another note: Ruru has officially mastered the Kaiten and can perform it many times in a row without fainting. Her sparring parter remains Kaze. Although Kaze has never defeated Ruru, she hardly ever is able to land an attack on him anymore. They are just about on the same ground. And Ruru is now thirteen, also, and she's still the shortest, at 4' 11" and she is now 85 lbs.

All of this information was found at wikipedia! (Sorry I forgot that last time)


	4. Warm Milk with Sugar

Warm Milk with Sugar

This is actually also a separate oneshot that I made, but it is part of this story. I really hope you enjoy it. Like I said, it is a lot longer and a lot better than the last chapter (sorry that was really pathetic…) Really...you better like it! It took me two hours to write...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own all ideas. The end.

(&)

Tenten unlocked the door to her small apartment, rifling through a small stack of letters and bills that the old housekeeper had brought to her. Neji and Lee had become Jounins about two weeks ago, but Tenten hadn't even entered the exam. She was still a Chuunin. With Neji and Lee almost always on missions to 'prove themselves to the other Jounin' the three former teammates rarely met; whether to train or hand out. So, naturally, Tenten felt lonelier and lonelier every day with the exception of her older sister, Kyou. Not that that was going well, either.

_Flashback_

"_Ten-chan, I'm home!" Kyou called, entering the apartment and throwing her ANBU mask onto the sofa, plopping carelessly down and turning on the TV. Kyou had beautiful long brown hair, like Tenten's, but had mysterious black eyes instead of the deep brown ones her sister possessed. Her hair was in two braids which were then pinned up onto Kyou's head, so as to keep it out of the way._

_Kyou sighed when Tenten gave no response. She _knew_ Tenten was home. Either that or she forgot to lock the door when she left. Kyou turned off the TV and walked out of the living room, past the small kitchen, and down the hallway to the last door. She knocked quietly. "Tenten? Is something wrong?" No response. "If you want, we can train together. We haven't done that for a while."_

_This time Tenten replied, "We haven't done a lot of things for a while." Kyou could hear soft footsteps inside of the room, and soon the door opened. Tenten was a mess; her hair was simply thrown up into a single messy bun, her shirt was completely disheveled, and Tenten had black wrings under her eyes._

_Kyou frowned. "Have you been playing around with Mom and Dad's scrolls again? If you want to learn, I can help you." The offer was like a peace treaty. Tenten was angry, and Kyou knew it._

_Tenten glared at her older sister. "I can teach myself, thank you. And besides, you probably have another mission to go on soon, ne?" Tenten said coldly as she softly shut the door. Kyou sighed and looked at the floor and then back at her little sister's door. This time she had a determined fire burning in her eyes._

"_You're right. I do have another mission to go on tomorrow, but until you're a Jounin I have to keep bringing in enough money to take care of both of us. Yours doesn't even make up half of what needs to be paid! God, Tenten, you're such a pain!" Kyou called defiantly to her sister._

_Tenten slammed open the door. "You know what? Then don't pay for me! I'll just go off on my own. I can find my own apartment! And anyhow, why in the world would I want to live with a bitch like you!" Tenten screamed._

"_You watch your language!" Kyou yelled back. Tenten was slowly moving down the hallway towards Kyou and Kyou backed up. They were almost in the kitchen by now._

_At this, Tenten let loose and finally release all of the anger and loneliness she had pent up in the past couple of weeks. "Since when were you my mother? I don't know when you started thinking that you were the boss of me, but I sure as hell am _not_ taking any more orders from _you_ of all people! You may have tried to raise me, but it's not like you actually got anywhere! Mothers spend time with their children; mothers know when something's wrong with their children; mothers always know what to say. And if you aren't my mother, then fine! Just don't freaking boss me around! Go ahead and complain about how much money I make. Go ahead and complain about my low position!" Tenten was screaming louder than Kyou had ever heard her scream before. In fact, they _never_ fought. Not before this._

"_Ten-chan…" Kyou whispered._

_Tenten just glared even more fiercely at her as they began to back into the kitchen. "Don't 'Ten-chan' me! I'm not a child anymore, Kyou! And you know what?" Tenten was scaring Kyou, who now had tears in her eyes. "You know what? You might as well not even be my sister," Tenten said sinisterly. "If I could, I would disown you right here and now. Why? Simple! Because I hate you! I hate everything about you! And I hate everything that you do, also! And it's _your_ fault Mom and Dad are dead, also! Mom and Dad were right in naming you Kyou; you really are bad luck! It's your entire fault! And I HATE you for it!" Tenten screamed. Tenten just stood there, panting. Kyou rushed out of the kitchen past Tenten, who didn't even try to stop her. Grabbing her mask, Kyou ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her._

_End Flashback_

Tenten had almost immediately regretted what she had said, and rushed to the ANBU building. Kyou had already left on her mission; apparently, she had asked for a day with Tenten before leaving. This only made Tenten feel worse.

And so Tenten was waiting for her sister to come back from her mission. Hopefully, Kyou would forgive her.

Tenten finally came to a letter from the Hokage herself. She sat down on the couch, eyeing the letter. With trembling fingers she opened it.

(&)

Neji hadn't seen Tenten for days, and he was beginning to worry about her, so he stopped by her apartment about three days after Tenten had received the letter. Neji knocked, but Tenten didn't come to the door. He knew she didn't have a mission, and she wasn't at the training grounds. Neji knocked again. "Tenten, are you in there?" he turned the handle of the door and it surprisingly wasn't locked. Tenten had to be home; she never left with the door unlocked. "Tenten?" Neji called, walking into the apartment.

What greeted him was _not_ a pretty sight.

Kunai and shuriken were everywhere, imbedded in the TV, the wall, the sofa. The table was completely broken and dishes were shattered everywhere in the kitchen. The refrigerator was left open, and a horrid smell came from it. The water in the sink was left on and was flooding the place. After turning off the water, Neji made his way down the hall. The first door was Kyou's room, which was torn up even worse than the living room and kitchen. Her bed was completely in shreds, lamps looked as though they had been blown apart, and the clothes weren't even recognizable. Papers everywhere were torn up and Neji even found a few books that were half burned and unreadable.

He stepped out of the room and opened the next door, which was the bathroom.

A rush of water greeted him, mixed with shampoos and soaps. After turning off the sink and the bathtub, Neji noticed the shattered mirror. Blood was everywhere, and shards of glass were scattered throughout the room. The toothbrushes were snapped in half and the medicine cabinet was completely torn away from the wall and ruined. More closely examining the blood, Neji noticed it was about two, maybe three, days old.

In horror and shock he moved on to Tenten's room, the last room in the hallway besides the closet.

He slowly opened the door and was greeted with a sight that made his heart skip a beat. There was blood in the bathroom, but it was almost nothing compared to the blood in Tenten's room. Her mirror was shattered, also, and blood was smeared on the walls as if a young child had tried to paint them. There were small pools of blood staining the carpet and just about everything else in the room. There was no light in the room, so Neji couldn't see the rest of the damage, but he could tell that it was much like Kyou's room except twice as bad.

The next thing he did was call Lee, who was hanging out with Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata today. When they saw Tenten's apartment, they almost felt like throwing up. Hinata actually did. After Hinata was done, it was agreed that Naruto would alert the Hokage and Neji, Lee, Sakura, and Hinata would look for Tenten.

The caretaker said that he had seen Tenten walking off towards the woods. Actually, it wasn't walking; it was more like stumbling. She wore a trench coat what was a little big for her, and she didn't look too good either. The foursome set off.

(&)

They ran through the woods, calling for Tenten, but no one answered them. It began to rain and the branches became slippery, forcing them to walk on the ground in the mud. With both Hinata and Neji's Byakugan activated, they soon came to a small figure lying on the ground.

"Tenten!" Lee cried as they all ran over to her. "Oh, what has happened to you, our dear precious flower!"

Neji lifted Tenten into a sitting position as Sakura began to heal her. She looked terrible. Shards of mirror and glass protruded from her skin and the blood ran down her arms and legs. Her head was bleeding, also and blood trickled from her pale lips, which were chapped and stained with blood. Tenten was dirty, too. Her mud covered body shivered although the rain was warm and her eyes slowly opened.

"What -" she croaked. Tenten sharply pulled back from Sakura and flung herself down on the ground, further covering herself with mud.

"Tenten…" Sakura began.

"Leave me alone!" Tenten screamed, clutching the slick wet grass. She whimpered in pain as she curled up and clutched her shirt, which was torn and almost unrecognizable; discolored from the mud.

"Tenten, what happened?" Neji asked sternly. There was quiet, except for the falling rain.

"The rain is warm," Tenten whispered hoarsely, still turned away from the group in her curled position, lying on the ground. "The rain is like people. It can be warm one minute, and cold the next. And then it goes away so quickly."

"T-Tenten…" Hinata murmured, taking a step toward her friend. "I have always though…that if you are the sun, then the people you know are like the stars, right? And while you can't always see them, they are always there. And even if some are brighter than others, they are all special to the sun."

"Have…have you ever done something wrong, when you were little, maybe? And…and after you got in trouble, your mom hugged you and let you cry a little. And then…she sat you at the table and warmed up some milk, adding a spoonful of sugar and maybe a drop or two of vanilla? And then she gives it to you and makes herself a mug and sits with you…and then she smiles the sweetest smile you've ever seen? One you've somehow come to…come to _need_ to live. And then you say…thanks, Mom. I love you. And then she smiles and she says…I love you too," Tenten whispered to them.

Everyone was silent until Sakura said, "I have." Hinata soon agreed, and they both stared at Neji.

"I…I have. Why?" he asked coldly.

"Because…" Tenten said quietly. "I never have. What…what does it feel like? To have your mother hold you? I…I can't remember anymore. And…because of this…I have regrets…regrets I have had since I was…I was old enough to think properly…and…they tear my heart up slowly…every day…and they make sure that I feel every bit of the pain…and then somehow, my heart…it heals itself…but never completely…and so it just hurts more…but over time, I've come to realize…that hearts can't ever truly break…because there's always something keeping part of them together…" Tenten was now gasping for air and coughed a bit of blood, but continued talking.

"Everyone's gone…they're all gone…" Tenten said, eyes widening with realization. "And…I never got to tell them…"

Hinata spoke up. "Then you should tell them now, ne?"

"But…"

"I'm sure they can hear you." Hinata seemed to know what was going on and what Tenten was talking about, so Neji allowed her to kneel down next to Tenten and shake her a little bit. "They'll never really be gone, because they're what are keeping part of your heart together, ne? That's what you implied."

Tenten closed her eyes and whispered to herself. "Thank you, Nee-chan. I love you, but…"

But? There was a but? (An/ Sorry, just had to say that…)

"But I miss you a lot…and I'm sorry…I don't hate you; I never have…You meant everything and more to me," Tenten sobbed, clutching her shirt just above her heart. She just continued to cry there until Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, and a few ANBU came; the people closest to Kyou.

"Tenten, we're taking you back to the hospital now," Tsunade said, loudly and clearly.

"No."

"Why not?" Shizune asked.

"Because there's no point!" Tenten wailed, curling into a tighter ball. She was hysterical. "There's no one left! When I lived in the Snow Country, my Mom and Dad died! And then the only friends I had growing up died, too! Ryu and Yugi and…and Temari acts like she doesn't even know me anymore, because I wasn't there to help them…and…and…Haku's dead, too. You thought I didn't know, but K-K-……..Kyou…….helped me gain access t-to the files, and I-I saw his n-name there and you…you l-lied to me! W-When I asked, y-you said w-we didn't k-know…a-and you were m-my idol, and t-then….and I didn't even get to say sorry because I said she was a bitch and it was her fault Mom and Dad died and she was nothing but bad luck and I hated her and……" Tenten broke off into heart-breaking sobs, stopping every once in a while to cough some more.

After a couple of minutes, Neji lifted Tenten towards him and held her close. She cried into his shoulder as he hugged her and stroked her hair, slowly calming her down. The girls (and Naruto) were crying, but Hinata and Sakura smiled knowingly as Neji took Tenten into his arms.

"T-Then t-there is a r-reason to go on…" Tenten whispered, a small smile forming on her lips. Everyone looked at her questioningly. "B-Because the m-moon is the most i-important to the sun, a-and they can't live w-without each other…right, Hinata?" And everyone smiled as the warm rain stopped and the sun shone brightly in the sky.

(&)

Tenten awoke in a hospital room. Her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't register what happened…and what was happening. She could hear voices, but they sounded as if they were far away, and she could see people but she couldn't recognize them. After a couple of days, Tenten was finally able to recognize someone, a nurse, who had come with some tea for her. The lady had long, dark brown hair, and milky white eyes.

"Hyuga-san?" Tenten asked confusedly.

The nurse looked up in surprise and then smiled one of the sweetest smiles Tenten had ever seen. "Yes, I'm Neji's mother. He asked specifically for me to take care of you. It seems he fell asleep, though, while waiting for you to snap out of shock," the kind lady said. Tenten looked over at the other side of the bed as Neji's mother helped her to sit up. Neji was sitting in a chair with his head resting on the bed. He had been holding her hand. Neji's silky black hair stood out against the white sheets. Tenten smiled at Neji's mother. "Thank you very much, Hyuga-san."

The nurse laughed. "No, no! Please, as one of Neji's close friends just call me Sei." Sei smirked. "Neji said he wanted me to take care of you because you were more than just his best friend." Tenten looked up in surprise. "He said you were his sun. Neji also said to give you this," Sei said, indicating the tray. It wasn't tea, but milk. Warm milk with sugar.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay, I am so sorry about all the confusion. Warm Milk with Sugar _is_ the prequel to Goodnight Kiss. Its how Tenten and Neji got together, but in Goodnight Kiss Neji is remembering how he and Tenten got together. I hope that makes sense. Heh…I'm glad everyone liked it!

Warm Milk with Sugar is going to have about four more chapters, and I'm not sure how many more Goodnight Kiss is going to have. I'm probably going to wait until I finish Goodnight Kiss to work on Warm Milk with Sugar. Okay? Please review this if you have any questions, comments, or ideas!


	6. Mercy

I'm typing this chapter on my laptop because a horrible storm just swept through the area where I live. The power's out, lots of devastation, possible another storm will come tonight; the National Guard is helping out, and to make it even worse: today's the hottest day of the year so far! I'm over at my grandparents' house; they actually have power. I hope you like this chapter, sorry it's short, heed my warning, though! I'm rating it in between T and M just to be safe for graphic scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Don't review if you don't like it. If you don't want to read it, just scroll to the bottom and read the summary of the chapter I put at the end. I swear this is going to be the only chapter like this!

WARNING: THIS IS NOT FOR THOSE WHO DISLIKE BLOOD AND GORE. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED IN BETWEEN T AND M! It talks about real injuries acquired during the natural disaster of a volcanic eruption and the surgery that follows.

Mercy:

A deafening explosion rang throughout the village. People screamed and fell to the ground as Ruru clutched her ears and cried out for her mother, but she could no longer hear her own voice. All of a sudden Tenten was in front of her shaking her and screaming at her and pushing her inside of the house. A ringing sounded in her ears as slowly her hearing came back. Ruru was being shoved by Tenten into a corner in their small hut. It was suddenly dark and Tenten threw herself over her daughter. The last thing Ryu saw was ash being pushed up through the cracks in the floorboards.

(&)

The Konoha guards were alerted as two figures stumbled out of the mist in the late afternoon. The sky was covered and gray; everyone was in a panic. It was pointed out that the smoke and clouds were coming from the volcano many miles away, near the village of Keiko.

One of the figures supported the other, who seemed to be unconscious. As they approached the guards could see that it was two women; one seeming to be around eighteen and one in her middle ages.

(An/ It gets worse in the next paragraph. Just a warning.)

"Who goes there, and what do you want?" called one of the guards. The woman who wasn't unconscious didn't answer. Or was it that she couldn't? As they came yet closer the guards noticed that their clothing was torn and covered with ash and blood. Their bodies were no better. They were burnt and their skin was hanging off everywhere, thick and moist with the ash that stuck to it. Small drops of blood were left with every step as the two malformed women made their way towards Konoha.

"We need help here!" yelled one of the guards. A few rushed forwards, catching the women as the only conscious one finally collapsed. "We're going to need Tsunade-sama and Sakura-sama immediately!"

As the guards lifted the bodies and carried them into the village, trying not to look at them. Those who did felt like retching. "Who do you think they are?" asked on of the guards.

The other grunted. "Even if we did know, they wouldn't have been recognized. Who knows? We might actually know them."

(&)

"Lay them here. Sakura, prepare to give them blood!" Tsunade ordered everyone around. "Bring me lots of pain killers, and I'm going to need tweezers, a scalpel, and a lot of clean clothes boiled in water!"

Tsunade bent down and checked the women's eyes, her own eyes widening. "This one's a Hyuga!" she called. "Alert her clan!"

Tsunade sat down in a wooden chair as the items she requested were given to her. Sakura was already giving them blood from their stored supply. "Sakura, when you've finished with the blood, I'm going to need help here."

Sakura felt sick just looking at them, but she held it back. "Do you want me to get Hinata?"

Tsunade shook her head. "She'd be horrified, also considering that one of these women is from her clan." Tsunade began dabbing part of the Hyuga's arm with a warm rag. When only half of the arm was done, Tsunade had to use a new rag. Ash and dirt mixed with blood soiled the rags as one by one they were dropped into the bin beside Tsunade and a different one beside Sakura.

_Ruru felt a heavy pressure, which threw her to the ground. She couldn't breathe, for it seemed as if the air had been sucked away. Lumps of pumice rained down on her body; each was larger than the last. No longer could Ruru stand, for her mother was now covering her, protecting her._

After two hours of work, Tsunade and Sakura got almost all of the ash and blood off of the women with the constant help of other nurses and many boiled rags. "Tsunade-sensei, it's Tenten and Ruru-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, finally recognizing her friend and her friend's daughter. Sakura turned to one of the nurses. "Tell the Hyugas that it's Neji's wife and his daughter; Tenten and Ruru!"

The nurse lingered, saying, "B-But I didn't know Tenten was married to Hyuga-sama!" Sakura smirked. "She's just as good as married to Neji. Now go!"

(An/ Again, in these next few paragraphs it tells about the surgery. You don't have to read it if you don't want to.)

"Sakura, watch me carefully," Tsunade ordered her student. With Sakura watching closely, Tsunade lifted a bit of charred flesh hanging off from Tenten's body. She brought the scalpel up and with utmost precision delicately sawed through the tissue. Sakura had to use all of her self control to keep from being sick and simply gagged. A couple of the nurses watching excuse herself to use the restroom, while others just gagged and turned away.

Tsunade now took the tweezers and began to pick out pieces of dirt from the raw, bloody skin. Afterwards, she dabbed up the blood and sprayed antibacterial spray onto the wound; she then began on another injury. One of the weaker ones came back from the restroom and saw this. She ran back to the bathroom in tears, clutching her stomach.

_Ruru didn't even have time to be scared. A sudden stillness came over the village, and Ruru tried to get up; but with no avail. Finally she managed to get herself up, and in a doubled-over position lifted her mother onto her back and made her way to the door. Ruru plunged into the hellish darkness, not realizing how dangerous it was. All she knew was that she and her mother needed help; and they needed it now._

Neji paced the floor along with many other Hyuga members. Some, including Hinata, were crying. They had all loved Ruru and Tenten before that. Tenten always seemed to brighten the atmosphere if even just a little every time Neji brought her by after training.

Sakura and Tsunade worked all night and far into the morning. By the time they were finished Sakura had tears streaming from her stinging, red eyes, and Tsunade didn't look well either. They were both completely worn out. After finally bandaging Tenten and Ruru, Sakura almost literally ran out into the waiting area to her husband and children, who had spent the night along with a few Hyugas including Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi.

Sakura ran into Sasuke's embrace. "Kaa-chan, what happened!" Rei demanded.

"When can we see them?" Kazemaru asked impatiently. Soon everyone was crowded around Sakura, asking her questions.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed. Everyone quieted. "Can't you see she's worn out? Kazemaru, Rei, I'm taking your mother home. You may stay here if you wish." Sasuke led Sakura out of the hospital and everyone resumed their seats.

A nurse came into the room. "Um…Excuse me, but Tsunade-sama says that Hyuga Neji-san, Uchiha Kazemaru-san, and Uchiha Rei-san may come and see Tenten-san and Ruru-san now. She also says that she has received word that there were no other survivors in Keiko after the eruption." Whispers ran throughout the room as Neji, Kazemaru, and Rei stepped forward.

_Ruru walked forward into the stillness, stubbing her toe on a deformed mass stained with red. Not paying any attention to it, or not being able to, she continued forward. Ruru must be dead, and on the path to hell. She can no longer tell where she is as she entangles herself in a nightmare of branches. Finally it is clear and Ruru stumbles along the road; hopefully headed for civilization._

A single tear ran down Neji's cheek as he held the hands of his love and his daughter. Kazemaru held the other of Ruru's hand, upset by the sudden turn of events. _'I would have rather never had her back…than to see her like this…'_

"I'm sorry…" Neji whispered quietly, alerting Kazemaru and Rei.

"Wha-" Rei began, not understanding.

"It's my fault that Tenten left in the first place. But Ruru said that she already knew about the incident with Sakura…and how it wasn't really me…but…it must have been because of me that she didn't come back. She couldn't face me again…" Neji continued.

"That's not true!" Kazemaru yelled, jumping up. "It can't be your fault; there must have been a reason!"

Neji laughed wryly. "There was a reason. I just said that; it was me."

Kazemaru shook his head. "There must have been another reason."

"Something she didn't want you to find out about besides Ruru. Something personal…" Rei mumbled.

Kazemaru and Neji looked at her. "What?" Rei asked, glancing up. "Did I say something?"

"Yeah," Kazemaru said. "You said there must have been something personal."

"Oh," Rei shrugged. "Just an idea. I'm a bit tired."

"You can go home if you want, but I'm staying here until Ruru wakes up," Kazemaru told her, sitting back down.

"Yeah. Mom needs me anyhow. I'll come back tomorrow morning with breakfast for both of you, okay?" Rei asked, standing up.

"Hn. Thanks," Neji said, turning back to Tenten.

_Ruru finally came to realization after about an hour on the road. The volcano had erupted. She was in pain; more pain than she had ever been in. Skin hung off in large amounts and Ruru understood that she was burnt and bleeding horribly. But Tenten was worse, after protecting Ruru from the falling pumice. Ruru smiled wryly. At least she would be able to see Kazemaru again._

(&)

Okay, here's the summary for all of you who didn't want to read the entire chapter:

Ruru and Tenten's village, Keiko, was destroyed by a volcanic eruption. Ruru dragged the unconscious Tenten back to Konoha to receive medical care; there were no other survivors. Neji and Kazemaru discuss why Tenten didn't come back after she knew the truth: A single tear ran down Neji's cheek as he held the hands of his love and his daughter. Kazemaru held the other of Ruru's hand, upset by the sudden turn of events. _'I would have rather never had her back…than to see her like this…'_

"I'm sorry…" Neji whispered quietly, alerting Kazemaru and Rei.

"Wha-" Rei began, not understanding.

"It's my fault that Tenten left in the first place. But Ruru said that she already knew about the incident with Sakura…and how it wasn't really me…but…it must have been because of me that she didn't come back. She couldn't face me again…" Neji continued.

"That's not true!" Kazemaru yelled, jumping up. "It can't be your fault; there must have been a reason!"

Neji laughed dryly. "There was a reason. I just said that; it was me."

Kazemaru shook his head. "There must have been another reason."

"Something she didn't want you to find out about besides Ruru. Something personal…" Rei mumbled.

Kazemaru and Neji looked at her. "What?" Rei asked, glancing up. "Did I say something?"

"Yeah," Kazemaru said. "You said there must have been something personal."

"Oh," Rei shrugged. "Just an idea. I'm a bit tired."

"You can go home if you want, but I'm staying here until Ruru wakes up," Kazemaru told her, sitting back down.

"Yeah. Mom needs me anyhow. I'll come back tomorrow morning with breakfast for both of you, okay?" Rei asked, standing up.

"Hn. Thanks," Neji said, turning back to Tenten.

(&)

The End! Please review if you liked it! If you just want to tell me how disgusting it was, then please keep your comment to yourselves. Thank you!


	7. My Hime

Okay, this is the last chapter! I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm leaving tomorrow to go on vacation for two weeks before school starts. I am, however, going to write a sequel! So look out for it in about three or four weeks! It's going to be called 'Ryuusei'. Here's the summary ahead of time: Ruru and Kazemaru, soon-to-be-married, are kidnapped by Akatsuki! But why them? And what does this have to do with Tenten's secret? Neji, Tenten, and Rei now set out on a journey to rescue the two, but what horrors await them on their adventure? Or perhaps, what joys?

Thanks to all my reviewers! You really kept me going, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please review with any ideas I can use for the sequel, and tell me if you enjoyed this chapter and what you liked most about my story! Please, please, please! As this is the last chapter, I'm trying to get at least eleven reviews. Your reviews have a big part in whether or not I actually go through with writing 'Ryuusei', so review!

My Hime:

Tenten tried to open her eyes, but they felt as heavy as lead. There were voices – wait! She recognized these voices! _Neji!_ The voices became quiet and then excited as Tenten whispered Neji's name under her breath. Tenten finally succeeded in opening her eyes and slowly the blurry picture fell into place. Rei, Sakura, Neji, and Ruru supported by Kazemaru stood over her. She caught a glimpse of Sasuke standing in the corner.

"H-Hey Kaa-chan, how're you feeling?" Ruru said. Her voice was raspy and dry, but Tenten's daughter was safe. Tears leaked through her eyes as Tenten reached for her daughter, hugging her tightly. Ruru gingerly hugged her back, glad that her mother was okay.

"Ahem," Neji cleared his voice. Tenten turned towards him. "It's been too long," Neji whispered as he hugged his true love. Tenten pushed him away and he looked at her with a hurt expression.

Tenten smirked. "That's no way to greet me!" she explained, bringing him into a passionate kiss.

"Hey! Peoples! Kazemaru and Rei and I are leaving! Jeeze, as if you care…you're ruining your poor, innocent daughter's eyes!" When Ruru received no answer, she grabbed Kazemaru's arm and pointed him towards the door's general direction. "Fine! Be that way! Keep the room to yourselves; it's not as if someone else was _sharing_ it with you!"

Kazemaru and Rei successfully managed to pull Ruru away from her hospital room, much to the dismay of their mother (who didn't agree with them that Ruru was 'just fine and dandy'). The threesome walked down the street heading for Ichiraku's. Ruru was deep in thought as suddenly a light bulb popped up above her head, shining in all its glory.

"Have you guys read 'Harry Potter?" she asked giddily, smiling brightly as she stumbled and was pulled back up by her best friends. Kazemaru and Rei stared at her, nodding their heads as they wondered where Ruru was going with this. "Well, we remind me of the Golden Trio! I'm Harry, Rei's Ron, and Kazemaru is Hermione!" Ruru exclaimed.

Veins popped out of Kazemaru's head as Rei smiled brightly. "YES! Ron is my favorite character!" she yelled cheerfully. The girls began to fight over who was hotter in the movie…Harry or Ron? All of a sudden they noticed a very dreary aura coming from their left.

"Kaze-kun, are you okay?" Ruru asked, concerned for her friend.

"I am…" Kazemaru whispered.

"Yes, go on!" Rei urged.

"I am…I look like…I act like…"

"Just spit it out all ready!" Ruru screamed, attracting everyone who was on the streets' attention.

"A _girl_?"

Ruru looked confused and then began to laugh. She laughed harder, and harder, and harder until she was rolling around on the ground clutching her stomach with tears spilling out of her eyes. Rei was laughing too, although not quite so hard. Ruru finally sat up and laughed, albeit not so hard as she had been before, as smoke rolled off the pissed-off teen known as Kazemaru.

"Jeeze, Kaze, it's just that you're sorta the brainy one, you know? And no, you do not act or look like a girl," Ruru assured him. "If I knew you were gonna take me seriously I wouldn't have made the comment."

'_I wonder if she wants me to become a girl like Hermione…then maybe she'd like me more?'_ Kazemaru thought to himself as they continued down the street.

"Naw, I like you just the way you are!" Ruru assured him. Wait; did he say that out loud? Oh shit. "I like the way you look, the way you eat, the way you train, the way you talk, that way you walk, the way you stare off into space, the way you think out loud, I like everything about you! Almost…I just don't see how someone can manage to be cute and hot at the same time? Ah, well; that's one of the main reasons why I love you! But it could be pretty dangerous for a girl to be cute and hot at the same time…Just imagine…" As Ruru rambled on and on, Kazemaru hung onto the words 'I love you'.

"That must mean you're in a lot of danger," Kazemaru said, thinking quickly. Ruru turned to him, puzzled. Kazemaru explained himself, "You see, you're cute; you've always been cute; but now that you've grown up, you're also hot. Reeeeeeeaaaaaallllllllyyyy hot. But Reeeeeeeaaaaaallllllllyyyy cute at the same time! So therefore you must be in tons of danger."

"Wow, you're right!" Ruru said densely. Rei and Kazemaru sweat-dropped. "Maybe I should get a bodyguard! I know! Kaze-kun, you can be my bodyguard!"

"Eh…I wasn't quite thinking that exact same thing, but that's pretty close, I guess," Kazemaru said exasperatedly.

"Hm? Oh! I know! Since I love you and you have quite obviously been head-over-heels with me since we first met, you can be my boyfriend!" Ruru shouted. Thus, the whole world knew that Hyuga Ruru and Uchiha Kazemaru were going out.

"I have a better idea," Kazemaru said, smirking. He stopped and bent down on one knee, pulling out a small black velvet box. "I got this for you after you left, and I promised that one day I would do this."

"Huh?" Ruru didn't get it. Rei was amazed at her friend's thickness. Hadn't she ever read a romance novel?

"My idea is this: Will you marry me, Hyuga Ruru? I mean, I know we haven't been on one date, and we aren't even engaged, but…" Kazemaru opened the box and presented Ruru with a beautiful diamond-studded gold ring. Ruru gaped as Kazemaru slipped the ring onto her finger. Kazemaru waited for her to say something, crossing his fingers and prayed.

"OMG! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" And thus the whole world knew that Hyuga Ruru and Uchiha Kazemaru were getting married.

(&)

Tenten and Neji stopped talking as they heard someone that sounded strangely familiar shout out, "OMG! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" The two paused, and then Tenten began to laugh. Neji smiled. He always smiled a lot when he was graced with Tenten's presence.

"Neji, I…I want to apologize for the way I've been treating you. I've stayed away, although I knew the truth about you and Sakura and the spy. It wasn't because of you, or because of Ruru. It was…it's me that's the problem," Tenten said, breaking Neji's thoughts of the past.

Neji was shocked. Kazemaru and Rei were right – he wasn't the problem, nor was Ruru. "What do you mean…you're the problem?" Tenten seemed to choke and Neji realized it was a touchy subject. He leaned towards Tenten and took her into his arms. They stayed that way for a while before Neji noticed that his shoulder was officially soaked. "Tenten, don't cry. Please don't." Neji pulled back and brushed away Tenten's tears, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "I hate it when you cry. I hate it when Ruru cry's, also."

Tenten hiccupped nodded, "I-I can't stand to see her cry, either. That's why I sent her to you for a couple of years. She missed you, somehow, without ever knowing you to begin with."

Neji sighed as Tenten once again rested her head in the crook of his neck, holding him close to her. "_Can I keep you?_" Neji whispered.

"_Of course you can,_" Tenten whispered back, falling into a deep sleep. Neji smiled at the beautiful angel resting in his arms. _My Hime…Never again shall I loose you among the stars…_

(&)

"Ruru?" Neji asked, knocking on his daughter's door.

"Come in!" came his answer. Ruru was already in bed, but she was reading a book called 'The Idiot's Guide to Being a...' but that was all Neji could see.

"What're you reading?" he asked suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh! Noting! Nothing at all!" Ruru said, shoving the book under her pillow. "Why are you here, anyhow?"

"I just came to say goodnight. Or are you too old for that now?" Neji asked playfully, walking over to his daughter's bed.

"Ha! Never too old, Tou-san!" Ruru retorted, sticking out her tongue childishly. She was just like Tenten.

"Well, goodnight," Neji said. He began to walk out, but Ruru yelled, "Wait!"

"Yes?" asked Neji, turning around.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Ruru asked, pouting. Yup, just like Tenten. Neji smiled and walked back over to his daughter. He lightly kissed Ruru on her forehead and she kissed him on his cheek. "Goodnight, Tou-san."

"Goodnight, Ru-chan," Neji whispered, turning out the light. As he shut the door silently, he noticed another presence in the hallway. "Tenten, I know you're there."

"Hmph, I wasn't trying to be sneaky, I was just wondering..." Tenten said, coming out of the shadows.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, can I have a goodnight kiss, also?" Tenten asked cutely.

"As many as the countless stars I almost lost you in," Neji whispered in her ear. And they kissed at the stroke of midnight.

(&)

But little did theyknow, something was wrong. For one, why was it snowing in the middle of the summer? They were about to be sent on an adventure that would change them all forever.


	8. What!

This is for everyone who's mad at me because I ended the story right there instead of adding more chapters. It's just a short drabble about…well, you'll find out!

What:

Ruru walked through the Hyuga mansion; book in hand, ignoring the wide eyes and stares she was getting. Finally she found her parents in one of the living rooms, playing Go. Ruru plopped down on the couch across from her parents. They turned to glance at her, then went back to the game, then their eyes widened and they turned to stare at their daughter.

After about five minutes, Ruru noticed they were staring at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Why are you reading that?" Neji inquired.

"Huh?" Ruru asked.

"Honey, why are you reading 'An Idiot's Guide to Being a Wife'?" Tenten asked, sweat-dropping.

"Oh, didn't you know? It's because I'm getting married, of course!" Ruru said, smiling brightly and then walking out of the room.

5…..

4…..

3…..

2…..

1…..

"WHAT!"

(&)

Eh…hope you liked it! It's also a 'Sorry I'm going on vacation for two weeks so I can't write the sequel until I get back' sorta thing. Thanks for all your reviews and thanks to all of those who read my story but didn't review, but especially thanks to the reviewers. I love you all!


End file.
